Le dernier guerrier
by Becca86
Summary: Selon une vieille légende, il existe des guerriers millénaires qui jurent allégeance à quiconque les invoque...si toutefois on parvient à les en convaincre. Hope est bien décidé à y arriver et part à la recherche de l'un d'eux pour sauver son père.


Disclaimer : Final Fantasy XIII et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur un petit village installé au cœur de la Source de Sulyya. Ses plantes phosphorescentes brillaient d'une lueur verte contre les murs de pierre sur lesquels elles grimpaient. À première vue, le village dormait paisiblement. Pourtant, des yeux attentifs distingueraient les faibles lumières qui filtraient au travers des volets fermés de l'auberge. N'importe qui pourrait penser que le gérant avait été distrait et était rentré chez lui en oubliant d'éteindre la lumière, mais les mieux renseignés savaient qu'en secret les lieux étaient très animés chaque soir, et ce malgré le couvre-feu imposé par le service de sécurité de Gran Pulse. La Source était comme une immense caverne dont le plafond s'ouvrait sur la voûte du ciel. Les habitants se sentaient protégés par les parois rocheuses, tout comme les monstres qui venaient y rôder une fois le soleil couché. Prudentes, les autorités avaient exigé que chaque bâtiment soit fermé à clé dès le déclin de la lumière du jour. Seule l'auberge s'était autorisé une entorse au règlement.

Une ombre fila rapidement au travers de la place du village et se hâta en direction de l'entrée. Collée contre le mur, la silhouette tendit l'oreille. Les bruits d'une fête résonnaient derrière les parois épaisses, et elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur passer par les interstices des panneaux de bois qui servaient de volets. Certaine d'être arrivée au bon endroit, elle inspecta brièvement les alentours avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt le pas franchi, il se fit un silence pesant, menaçant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le visiteur inattendu. Les mains de plusieurs clients disparurent sous des vestes et dans leur dos, agrippant certainement une arme pour se préparer à un éventuel combat. Un peu nerveuse, la personne qui venait d'interrompre les festivités ferma la porte et baissa la capuche de son manteau entrouvert.

Des cheveux courts et gris métal reflétèrent doucement la lumière des lampes accrochées au plafond. Il s'agissait d'un garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, mais encore loin d'être devenu un homme. Ses yeux verts balayèrent la salle, non sans exprimer une légère crainte. Le jeune homme leva ses mains gantées pour réajuster le nœud de sa cravate – un geste bien inutile. Sous son manteau, on pouvait apercevoir une veste blanche aux surpiqûres assorties au coloris de la cravate, ainsi qu'un renflement près de l'une de ses épaules, qui était en réalité dû à une sacoche en cuir. Les clients se détendirent considérablement puis reprirent leurs discussions comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption.

« _Ils doivent me prendre pour un gamin. _» pesta mentalement le nouveau venu en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme qui tenait le bar. Seule une vieille femme était assise au comptoir et sirotait une boisson colorée. Le jeune homme prit place à côté d'elle.

« Je ne sers pas d'alcool aux mineurs, dit aussitôt la barmaid avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, la rassura le jeune homme. Je voudrais simplement vous poser quelques questions.

- Pas si tu ne commandes rien. Si tu n'as pas d'argent, je te conseille de déguerpir, lâcha la femme avec agacement.

- Du café fera l'affaire dans ce cas. » dit l'argenté qui ne se décourageait pas facilement.

La barmaid marmonna quelque chose en s'éloignant pour remplir une tasse du liquide noir. La vieillarde tourna un regard amusé vers son voisin sans prononcer un mot.

« Voilà ton café. Dépêche-toi de le boire tant qu'il est encore chaud. »

Le jeune homme but une gorgée et se retint de grimacer. C'était tout juste tiède, mais il préféra ne pas émettre de commentaire à ce sujet. Il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et que plus vite il partirait, mieux ce serait.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une personne, commença le jeune homme en posant sa tasse. Celui qu'on appelle ''le guerrier centenaire'' plus précisément.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le connais ? demanda la femme en haussant un sourcil.

- On m'a dit qu'il y a beaucoup de passage ici, et que j'avais une chance pour que l'un de vos clients ait mentionné le nom de cette personne.

- Jamais entendu parler de ça ici, répliqua froidement la barmaid. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire s'il est aussi vieux que ça, ton guerrier ? Brandir sa canne et se démettre la hanche? »

La femme éclata d'un rire moqueur puis s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'autres clients, non sans empocher l'argent de la consommation du jeune homme auparavant. Celui-ci soupira, las. Il pensait enfin avoir trouvé une piste, et voilà qu'il arrivait déjà à la fin. Il fronça les sourcils et serra la tasse entre ses paumes. Non, il venait tout juste de commencer. Il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant.

« Où as-tu entendu parler de ce guerrier, mon garçon ? »

L'argenté cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées, puis se tourna vers la vieille dame assise près de lui.

« C'est une légende dont me parlaient souvent mes grands-parents, confia-t-il sans retenue. Ils m'ont toujours répété qu'il existait bel et bien. »

La dame hocha lentement la tête sans lui répondre verbalement. Puis elle se leva de son siège avec précaution, attrapant sa canne pour prendre appui. Elle fit signe à l'argenté de la suivre.

« Mieux vaut parler de ça là où les oreilles indiscrètes ne pourront rien entendre. » dit-elle en désignant discrètement un groupe proche d'eux et dont les bouches s'étaient subitement fermées à la mention du combattant légendaire.

Le duo sortit de l'auberge et laissa le froid nocturne de la source s'infiltrer sous leurs vêtements. La vieillarde resserra sa veste autour d'elle, et son accompagnateur l'imita. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers la petite ville jusqu'à une maison située sur un rocher surélevé et proche de l'étendue d'eau. La lumière de la lune s'y reflétait généreusement et entourait la maison d'un halo d'argent qui lui donnait une aura presque divine. Cette vue rassura le garçon et ses pas se firent plus sûrs. Une fois entrés, la dame ferma la porte à double tour puis le conduisit dans le salon. Les ampoules s'allumèrent sur leur passage et révélèrent une pièce circulaire qui n'était pas très grande et possédait donc peu de meubles. Le strict minimum avait été placé de façon à laisser un chemin allant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, permettant ainsi d'accéder aisément à une cuisine tout aussi étroite. La vieille femme retira son manteau et le laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils. Il fit de même. Elle partit ensuite allumer une cheminée électrique et se frotta les mains devant la lueur orangée qui émanait du panneau de verre brouillé.

« Assieds-toi, mon garçon, dit-elle en se tournant vers son invité. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hope Estheim, madame, répondit-il tandis que son hôte s'asseyait à son tour.

- Estheim ? Je vois.

- Que savez-vous au sujet de ce guerrier ? insista Hope.

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, en réalité. As-tu assez de temps pour l'entendre en entier ?

- Je ne suis plus à un jour près. Je vous écoute. »

La vieille dame lui sourit puis joignit les mains sur ses genoux. Sans doute avait-elle encore un peu froid. Hope attendit patiemment qu'elle commence son récit.

« Tout commence il y a plusieurs siècles, quand Cocoon la fière flottait encore dans le ciel, loin de Gran Pulse. À cette époque, nos terres n'abritaient rien d'autre que des monstres après qu'un mal ait décimé tous ses habitants. Les uns après les autres, hommes, femmes et même enfants succombaient au maléfice que des puissances supérieures leur jetaient.

- Quel maléfice ? voulut savoir le jeune homme.

- J'y viens, encore un peu de patience. Je disais donc que ce maléfice avait décimé les habitants de Gran Pulse. Ce territoire était dirigé par des colosses maîtres des forces de la nature. L'eau, l'air, la terre et même le soleil étaient sous leur contrôle, et l'équilibre fragile entre toutes ces forces était maintenu par des divinités appelées fal'Cie.

- Les fal'Cie ? Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment existé, n'est-ce pas ? Notre monde continue de se développer et je ne crois pas que des dieux soient à l'œuvre ici.

- Parce qu'elles se sont éteintes. J'y reviendrai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je te demanderai simplement de ne plus m'interrompre, d'accord ? »

Il n'y avait nulle colère dans les paroles de la vieille dame, mais peut-être un peu d'agacement. Hope acquiesça et lui fit signe de poursuivre son récit.

« Ce sont ces mêmes fal'Cie qui maudissaient nos ancêtres. Ils leur confiaient une mission au travers de rêves prémonitoires dont le sens était, paraît-il, tellement flou que certains ne les comprenaient jamais. Ceux qui parvenaient à accomplir leur Tâche se voyaient offrir la vie éternelle et se transformaient en cristal. Ceux qui échouaient étaient changés en monstres, oubliant tout de leur passé et s'attaquant parfois à leur propre famille. Ils devenaient alors ce que l'on appelle des Cie'th. Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'est victime de ce mauvais sort, car il est dit que les fal'Cie disparurent pendant la guerre qui éclata il y a de cela deux siècles. Devenus trop sûrs d'eux, des hommes se retournèrent contre leurs bienfaiteurs et les éliminèrent pour s'assurer que plus personne ne serait métamorphosé en Cie'th, ni même en cristal. Ils y parvinrent puisque ces divinités ne sont plus, mais le prix à payer fut extrêmement lourd. Non seulement les pertes humaines furent importantes, mais l'héritage de nos ancêtres fut lui aussi soufflé par la violence du conflit. Des six guerriers qui sauvèrent Cocoon de la destruction, seuls trois subsistent encore en ce monde.

- Attendez un peu...Cocoon a failli être détruite ? l'interrompit Hope dont la curiosité était trop vive pour qu'il tienne sa langue plus longtemps.

- Les divinités de Gran Pulse et de Cocoon ne s'entendaient pas. La destruction de Cocoon était le vœu le plus cher des dieux de ce bas monde. Les six combattants de la légende ont empêché cela et aujourd'hui, nous les appelons sous le nom de ''guerriers centenaires'' entre autres.

- Et donc, il en resterait encore trois ?

- Il en _reste_ encore trois. Les autres ont péri pendant la chute des fal'Cie. Deux sont visibles aux yeux de tous mais ne peuvent plus être invoqués parmi nous. Je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu les as déjà vus, dit la dame avec un sourire malicieux.

- Vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme, sceptique.

- Évidemment. L'énorme colonne de cristal sur laquelle repose Cocoon abrite les esprits de deux de ces guerriers, et ils veillent sur elle. Il paraît qu'on sent leur présence quand on pose la main sur sa surface. J'aimerais pouvoir essayer mais le chemin est long et, de plus, j'ai entendu dire que ceux qui avaient tenté l'expérience sont devenus fous à lier.

- Et le troisième, s'impatienta Hope, celui que je cherche ?

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses l'atteindre, mon garçon. Tu es bien trop chétif, commenta la vieillarde.

- Je sais me défendre, se vexa Hope.

- Accéder aux guerriers est une épreuve en soi, un test qu'il faut réussir pour prouver sa valeur. Il n'a jamais été facile et il l'est encore moins aujourd'hui. Le dernier combattant, ayant vu ses compagnons mourir en luttant à ses côtés pour une cause vaniteuse, est parti très loin et s'est réfugié dans une région hostile où seule une personne courageuse et déterminée pourrait le réveiller. Cependant, même si tu y parvenais, je doute que son aide te soit accordée si facilement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il est connu pour son caractère particulièrement difficile, avoua la femme. Il est méfiant et ne t'accordera sa confiance qu'avec difficulté. Les histoires racontent qu'il l'a toujours été et je crains que les derniers événements dont il a été témoin ne l'aient rendu encore moins coopératif. Quand on y réfléchit bien, il fallait s'y attendre. Son surnom en dit long sur sa personnalité.

- Ils avaient des surnoms ? Je n'ai jamais entendu d'autre nom que celui que j'ai prononcé à l'auberge. C'est celui que mes grands-parents utilisaient toujours pour parler de cette personne.

- Peut-être ne connaissaient-ils pas toute l'histoire, supposa la vieille dame. Le Dragon des Vents et l'Animal Mécanique portent Cocoon sur leurs épaules. Le Mur Sacré, la Tornade Ardente ainsi que le Poing Arctique ont malheureusement péri. Il ne reste plus que l'Étalon de Foudre à présent. »

L'Étalon de Foudre ? Tous ces guerriers avaient des noms bien étranges, mais ce dernier en particulier ne rassurait pas particulièrement Hope. Déjà que les chevaux avaient leur caractère, si celui-là avait en plus le côté imprévisible de l'orage...

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Hope, dit la vieillarde à voix basse, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. Si tu décides de trouver l'Étalon, sache que là où il se trouve, tu seras livré à toi-même. Personne ne pourra venir te prêter main forte et si tu n'es pas assez robuste, tu pourrais même perdre la vie. Ce pour quoi tu cherches le dernier guerrier vaut-il vraiment la peine de prendre de tels risques ? »

Hope baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait serré les poings. Est-ce que son objectif était si important que ça ? Oui, il en était convaincu. Il savait qu'il devait agir, faire quelque chose. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il attendait dans un coin. Bien sûr il avait peur, mais il savait quand prendre ses responsabilités, et le moment était venu pour lui de prouver à tous qu'il était devenu un homme.

La vieille femme vit l'argenté réfléchir pendant un long moment. Elle ne dit rien, le laissant faire le tri dans ses pensées. Et puis le visage de Hope se transforma en un masque de détermination inébranlable. Les yeux verts qui la fixaient semblaient appartenir à un autre garçon, à une entité venue de très loin. Son cœur reconnaissait celui qui était assis devant elle, mais n'en dit pas un mot. À la place, elle poussa un long soupir mi-chagriné, mi-soulagé.

« Si tu veux obtenir l'aide de l'Étalon, il te faudra traverser la Faille des Élus et accéder au Trône de Titan. »

Hope sentit de la transpiration couler le long de son dos et ses mains se glacèrent subitement. Évidemment, le dernier guerrier aurait choisi un endroit infesté de monstres redoutables desquels il n'avait que très peu de chances de réchapper. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'on fasse appel à lui à la légère. Ça tombait bien, ce n'était pas l'intention du jeune homme. Faille ou pas, il trouverait ce combattant.

* * *

Il partit tôt le lendemain matin après une nuit pénible dans le canapé de la vieille dame. Les coussins avaient beau être moelleux et chauds, des pensées lugubres l'avaient hanté et empêché de fermer l'œil. Quand finalement il s'était assoupi, son sommeil avait été trop mouvementé pour être pleinement reposant. Hope eut donc l'impression d'être plus fatigué encore qu'il ne l'avait été la veille. Il remercia son hôte pour les précieuses informations dont elle l'avait abreuvé ainsi que pour avoir partagé son toit avec lui. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie de la Source, soucieux. Cette femme était si mystérieuse. Elle vivait seule ici, n'était apparemment jamais partie et pourtant, elle savait beaucoup de choses sur le monde en dehors de la Source. Avant de quitter la sécurité des murs de roche, l'argenté jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer la maison une dernière fois.

Il ne la vit nulle part. À la place, seule une large pierre baignée par la lumière du soleil s'offrit à ses yeux. Se pourrait-il... ? Oserait-il seulement imaginer qu'on venait de le guider, le jugeant digne de l'aide qu'il peinait tant à obtenir ? Ce pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège pour l'éloigner de l'idole et effacer la menace qu'il représentait pour elle. N'ayant pas d'autre piste pour le moment, Hope décida de tenter sa chance. Il resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui et sortit de l'immense caverne.

Le jeune homme plissa les paupières alors que les rayons de l'astre du jour l'éblouissaient. Une mince étendue d'herbe et de fleurs se trouvait à quelques pas de la sortie, un petit court d'eau s'écoulant paresseusement pour aller se jeter dans la Source de Sulyya. Hope savoura la vue du monde extérieur pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans les entrailles de la terre. Il sortit une carte de l'une des sacoches qu'il portait sur lui et la consulta. Bien, il suivait la bonne direction. Une fois qu'il aurait traversé les mines de Mah'habara, il arriverait sur la steppe d'Archylte et son but ne serait plus très loin. Mais avant, il avait encore du chemin à faire. Hope agita ses orteils engourdis par la marche interminable qu'il avait entreprise depuis Cocoon. Il allait pouvoir s'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures une fois que toute cette affaire serait terminée. Celle qu'il portait peinait à tenir le coup. Tous ces Gils dépensés pour du tissu qui ne tenait qu'à grand peine sur ses semelles cabossées par les cailloux qu'il piétinait... On ne l'y prendrait pas deux fois.

Hope empocha sa carte et se mit en route, non sans hésitation. Les mines abritaient autrefois d'antiques machines dont le fonctionnement n'avait pas cessé malgré le temps passé. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'en croiserait pas pendant la traversée, mais se prépara néanmoins à faire face à une telle éventualité. Gran Pulse réservait encore son lot de surprises malgré les siècles que ses ancêtres avaient passés à la peupler. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, filant comme une ombre dans les couloirs tortueux. Son regard essayait de couvrir tous les côtés à la fois, et son pouls s'accélérait chaque fois qu'une pierre glissait le long d'une paroi. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était bel et bien seul. Rapidement, Hope croisa des piles de métal éparpillées un peu partout et en s'approchant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des restes des robots qui occupaient les mines jadis. Ainsi, le temps avait fini par accomplir son œuvre. Un peu moins sur le qui-vive, l'argenté continua à marcher d'un pas plus sûr et moins discret. Il dut sauter par-dessus d'étroits ravins pour continuer à avancer, monter le long de plateformes et se tordre pour passer entre des plaques métalliques, mais son agilité naturelle lui permettait de tout franchir sans mal. Pour une fois, il fut reconnaissant à son corps de ne pas s'être trop développé. Fût-il un peu plus épais et plus grand, sa progression s'en serait trouvée plus ardue. Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans une salle plus vaste, ses yeux se posèrent sur la masse imposante d'une machine éteinte. De lourds anneaux pendaient le long de son tronc et jusqu'au canon qui ressemblait à la gueule d'une créature. Fort heureusement, songea Hope, il ne lui barrerait pas la route. L'argenté pressa le pas. Le reste de la mine défila sous ses pieds sans qu'il ne rencontre d'autres obstacles que les débris qui la remplissaient. Bientôt, il vit de la lumière droit devant lui.

Le tunnel débouchait sur une grande gorge formée par les monts de la steppe de chaque côté. Le jeune homme se remplit les poumons de l'air qui lui semblait si pur ici, un grand ciel dégagé s'étendant d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon loin au-dessus de sa tête. Ragaillardi par la vue splendide qu'offrait les lieux, Hope mit plus d'entrain dans sa démarche, allant jusqu'à trottiner plutôt que marcher en ignorant les protestations de ses voûtes plantaires. Cependant, son enthousiasme mourut dès qu'il sortit du col. Deux monstres énormes se chamaillaient au tournant de l'unique chemin que l'argenté pouvait emprunter. Leurs griffes robustes traçaient des sillons profonds dans la terre, et leurs puissantes mâchoires claquaient avec vigueur. C'était la mort assurée si Hope ne prenait pas garde. Il étudia les environs, cherchant un autre moyen d'accéder au plateau d'Archylte, mais les murs étaient bien trop raides et meubles pour qu'il puisse les escalader sans risquer de se rompre le cou en tombant. Et s'il suivait le sentier devant lui, c'étaient ces monstres qui se chargeraient peut-être de lui. Déglutissant lentement, l'argenté leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le mur le plus proche, espérant avoir manqué un détail. Quand il vint à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par là, le jeune homme gonfla le torse pour se donner du courage et s'approcha des bêtes déchaînées. Avec un peu de chance, elles seraient tellement occupées à essayer de s'entretuer qu'il pourrait leur passer sous le nez sans se faire remarquer. Instinctivement, il plaqua une main contre l'une des sacoches solidement attachée à sa cuisse et avança prudemment. Les mètres se réduisirent jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques centimètres le séparent du duo. Hope sentit de la sueur perler sur sa tempe et couler le long de sa joue pour disparaître sous le col de sa chemise. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua, lentement, sans quitter les animaux sauvages des yeux. Plaqué contre la paroi rocheuse, il se fit le plus petit possible et avança, bien trop lentement à son goût. Quand il se sentit assez en sécurité, il s'écarta de son abri et se mit à courir jusqu'au sommet de la pente. Et là, il s'arrêta de respirer un court instant.

Une vaste plaine couverte de végétation s'étendait à perte de vue. Des animaux broutaient l'herbe verte couverte de rosée çà et là tandis que d'autres se contentaient de se promener. Un piaillement amusé le fit regarder sur sa droite. Un gros oiseau jaune s'ébrouait, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau tout autour de lui. Hope vit qu'il s'agissait d'un chocobo. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur Cocoon, mais il savait que ces animaux n'étaient pas particulièrement craintifs. Il s'approcha donc du gros volatile sans hésitation. En retour, le chocobo tourna un regard bienveillant sur l'argenté et le regarda s'approcher de lui sans bouger. Hope leva une main pour la présenter à l'animal et lui signifier qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire de mal. L'oiseau sembla le comprendre et enfouit son bec dans le creux de sa main en piaillant doucement. À présent que Hope lui avait montré qu'il était un ami, il gratta l'animal à la joue. La particularité de ces animaux, qui avait été découverte un peu par hasard, c'était que les gratter à cet endroit les faisait se baisser sur le côté et rendait ainsi leur dos plus accessible à leur cavalier. Sans jamais cesser de le gratter, Hope sauta sur le dos du chocobo et empoigna fermement les plumes à la base de son cou. Avec un bruit de bouche, l'argenté fit avancer l'animal, qui s'élança à travers la steppe avec de grandes enjambées. Le jeune homme s'était souvent étonné de la facilité avec laquelle ces oiseaux comprenaient ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Sous leur air calme et naïf, les chocobos étaient en vérité très intelligents, ce qui faisait d'eux des montures idéales à condition de réussir à les amadouer. Hope n'avait pas encore rencontré un seul de ces volatiles qui ne lui accorde pas sa confiance, et il en tirait un peu de fierté. La steppe fut parcourue en quelques minutes seulement quand plusieurs heures auraient pu être nécessaires pour que le jeune homme couvre la même distance à pieds. Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression que tout se déroulait un peu trop facilement, mais il écarta cette pensée. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Hope freina sa monture quand ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout de la plaine. Il sortit sa carte et la consulta. D'après les annotations de la vieille femme, il n'était plus très loin de la Faille. Son accès devait même se situer sur sa gauche à présent. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Hope ne vit qu'un grand mur de terre. Il pouvait voir l'herbe plus haut et se demanda vaguement si le chocobo pourrait grimper jusque là. Il orienta sa monture face au chemin qu'il voulait emprunter et lui demanda d'avancer. Le jeune homme marmonna dans sa barbe quand l'oiseau préféra reculer. Puis, sans crier gare, ce dernier poussa sur ses cuisses puissantes, fit quelques pas et se propulsa haut dans les airs. Hope se pencha instinctivement vers l'avant pour éviter d'être désarçonné. Il vit le sol à plusieurs mètres sous ses pieds, bientôt dissimulé par celui du chemin plus en hauteur qu'il avait repéré. Sa monture atterrit délicatement et continua à avancer. Elle se tint d'elle-même à distance des monstres qui habitaient la région. Une espèce de poussin géant couvert de fleurs et de mousse s'agitait en s'occupant de coquilles de noix sur pattes dont le sommet du crâne était garni d'une petite pousse. La pauvre bête devait avoir du fil à retordre. Sa progéniture était loin d'être calme et ne cessait de courir un peu partout. L'argenté faillit tomber quand le chocobo fit un brusque écart pour ne pas piétiner l'un des petits qui s'était aventuré loin de sa famille. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Hope vit la mère étendre un long tentacule végétal et l'enrouler autour de l'imprudent pour le ramener près d'elle. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Même les bêtes possédaient donc un instinct maternel.

Bientôt, le duo s'engouffra dans un col trop haut pour que le soleil puisse l'éclairer totalement, et le cavalier frissonna malgré lui. Le passage déboucha sur les ruines d'un vieux bâtiment parmi lesquels divers monstres moins amicaux régnaient en maîtres. Les dépouilles de leurs victimes gisaient par endroit et il n'en restait plus que quelques morceaux de chair, parfois rien que la peau. Portant son regard vers un spectacle moins morbide, Hope identifia la voie à suivre. Il dirigea le chocobo dans cette direction et cette fois, l'animal accéléra pour se donner de l'élan. Préparé, l'argenté se plia en deux et entoura le cou du volatile de ses bras. Le sol s'éloigna d'eux à une vitesse ahurissante puis ils atterrirent en douceur en haut de la paroi terreuse. Là, le chocobo s'immobilisa et s'ébroua, jetant son cavalier à terre sans le moindre ménagement. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur les fesses et jura. Une lance de douleur monta jusqu'au milieu de son dos puis se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était survenue. Malgré cela, Hope ne pouvait pas en vouloir au chocobo. La pauvre bête devait sentir le danger de la Faille. L'argenté poursuivit donc son voyage seul en espérant que l'oiseau serait là à son retour...s'il parvenait à survivre à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

Malgré la triste réputation de la Faille des Élus, l'endroit paraissait accueillant. La lumière du jour rendait les couleurs des végétaux et des minéraux plus éclatantes, plus chaleureuses, mais Hope ne se laissa pas tromper. Le moment était mal venu d'être distrait par les merveilles qui l'entouraient. Un peu plus loin, près de ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un labyrinthe (et le jeune homme ne doutait pas que c'en fut bien un), une étrange plante attira son attention. Couverte d'aiguilles, elle était collée à un rocher. Large et haut comme un homme, le cactus avait pris une forme peu banale, presque celle d'un corps humain. Intrigué, l'argenté s'en approcha pour mieux l'étudier, quand un hoquet choqué s'échappa de sa gorge. À travers l'épais manteau d'épines, il pouvait distinguer ce qui ressemblait aux restes d'un squelette humain. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à ce pauvre malheureux ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à être révélée au jeune homme. Dans son dos, il entendit un couinement curieux, presque provocateur. Lentement, il pivota sur lui-même pour en connaître la provenance. Devant Hope se tenait un groupe de cactus sur lesquels une unique fleur rose avait éclos, tranchant atrocement avec le vert de leur peau. De nouveaux couinements jaillirent du petit clan tandis qu'il approchait un peu plus du jeune homme. Ce dernier comprit enfin ce qui avait dû arriver à la personne littéralement clouée à la pierre. Ne tenant pas à finir comme elle, l'argenté prit ses jambes à son cou et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du dédale. Il entendit le vent siffler derrière lui, puis des dizaines d'aiguilles le dépasser et aller se planter dans les arbres devant lui. Quelques unes d'entre elle le frôlèrent, entamant superficiellement la chair de ses joues. Il ne se donna pas la peine de chercher à voir comment réagissaient ses ennemis et préféra continuer à courir. Il sentit des épines épaisses se planter dans son dos, ses épaules et ses jambes mais ignora la douleur. Il pénétra plus profondément dans le labyrinthe, espérant décourager ses poursuivants. En vain. Les cactus s'acharnaient sur lui et ne s'arrêteraient que lorsqu'il serait enfin mort. Malheureusement pour eux, Hope avait d'autres plans. Alors qu'il commençait à échafauder une tactique pour se tirer d'affaire, une ombre large passa au dessus de lui. Levant le regard vers le ciel, l'argenté vit un monstre bondir depuis le bord d'une piste étroite et atterrir face à la horde de cactus. Le combat s'engagea rapidement entre les deux forces et Hope profita de la lutte pour se débarrasser des épines qu'il avait dans le corps tout du moins, de celles qu'il arrivait à attraper. Quand il se releva, la tête lui tourna et il se sentit nauséeux. Les projectiles devaient être couverts de poison et il commençait à ressentir son effet. Bientôt, les petits êtres verts prirent la fuite face à leur opposant dont la peau était trop épaisse pour que leurs épines s'y plantent. La bête semblable à un loup gigantesque se tourna vers Hope et se mit à grogner sourdement.

Si la situation avait été bien choisie, l'argenté aurait ri. Son sauveur devenait maintenant son pire cauchemar. Il n'avait vu ça que dans les romans. D'un pas chancelant, il poursuivit sa course aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait. Malheureusement, ses forces le quittaient rapidement et le monstre sauta sur lui. L'argenté fut écrasé par le poids considérable de l'animal et le choc lui coupa le souffle. Agile, Hope plongea une main dans la sacoche attaché sous son épaule et en sortit un couteau qu'il s'empressa de caler entre les mâchoires du loup qui avait la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à lui arracher la tête. L'argenté ne prit pas le temps de regarder la lame s'enfoncer dans le palais du monstre, qui rugit de douleur en secouant frénétiquement la tête pour tenter de déloger l'arme. Le jeune homme voulut lever la main droite pour repousser les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais un élancement violent le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Il avait été tellement occupé à se débattre qu'il n'avait pas senti l'un des crocs s'enfoncer dans les muscles tendres de son avant-bras.

La vieillarde n'avait pas menti : c'était véritablement une épreuve qu'il était en train de passer, et il ignorait s'il s'en sortait bien ou non. D'après la dépouille qu'il avait découverte un peu plus tôt, il avait tendance à se dire qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Profitant de ce que le monstre cherchait toujours à retirer le couteau, l'argenté s'enfuit à nouveau. Il avait évidemment croisé d'autres créatures hostiles mais celles-ci ne prirent même pas la peine de le prendre en chasse, sans doute découragées par l'idée de devoir faire tant d'efforts pour une proie aussi chétive. Hope ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Il décéléra quand le sentier aboutit sur le bord d'une falaise. Serrant son bras blessé pour ralentir le saignement de sa plaie, il s'approcha du bord avec prudence. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. La Faille prenait fin ici. Était-il arrivé jusqu'au Trône ? Un éclat de lumière lui apporta la réponse à sa question silencieuse et lui fit tourner la tête.

Au milieu d'un parterre fleuri se trouvait une statue translucide.

« _Du cristal_. » songea Hope en s'approchant de l'idole.

Le matériau clair et poli à la perfection laissait entrer et sortir les rayons du soleil aussi librement que si sa statue était faite d'air. Des courbes délicates formaient le corps du guerrier des pieds à la tête...et l'argenté comprit alors.

« _Une femme ? _» se dit-il, sceptique.

Non, c'était impossible. C'était _un_ guerrier qu'il cherchait, l'Étalon de Foudre. Pas une femme ! Ce ne pouvait pas être elle.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'as eu de la chance, gamin. » fit une voix rauque derrière le jeune homme.

Hope se retourna, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. On l'avait suivi ? Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Et puis il reconnut les hommes attablés près du comptoir, ceux dont la vieille femme s'était méfiée. Ils avaient dû le filer depuis la Source. Mais comment ?

« Éloigne-toi de la statue, ordonna l'une des brutes dont le visage était couturé de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes.

- Pourquoi ? Vous la protégez vous aussi? s'enquit Hope. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour-

- La protéger ? Comme si on servait à quelque chose dans ce coupe-gorge, l'interrompit un autre. La moitié des monstres qui se trouvent ici ne feraient qu'une bouchée de nous tous.

- Vous la cherchez aussi alors, en déduisit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

- On la _cherchait_, mais grâce à toi, on l'a enfin trouvée, dit le premier. Et on va s'en emparer. »

Alors c'était bien elle, le guerrier ? Ces hommes semblaient le croire en tout cas. Plus il y réfléchissait, et moins Hope trouvait d'autres explications à la présence de la statue. Il n'existait pas tellement d'autres idoles identiques à travers le monde. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le jeune homme sentait que ce cristal et celui du pilier de Cocoon avaient la même essence. Il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Un gamin comme toi ne peut pas avoir de bonnes raisons de vouloir le ressusciter, continua le même homme avec un rictus mauvais. Laisse les hommes s'occuper de ça.

- Des hommes qui ne sont arrivés jusqu'ici qu'en laissant un gamin leur ouvrir un chemin, commenta tout haut l'argenté, du venin dans la voix.

- On y serait arrivés seuls, tonna le troisième inconnu, dont le visage avait viré à l'écarlate. Et on va s'occuper de toi comme il faut pour que personne ne puisse dire le contraire. »

Le trio s'approcha de Hope à pas lents, des sourires carnassiers jumeaux sur les lèvres et une dague à la main. Le plus jeune recula au même rythme en battant rapidement des paupières. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, le poison ayant à présent envahi son corps entier jusque son cerveau. Même son ouïe était victime de l'infection. C'était comme s'il entendait les sons depuis les profondeurs d'un bassin d'eau. Hope serra les dents. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix à présent. C'était sa vie ou celle de ces brigands.

Il s'aida de sa main gauche pour guider la droite jusqu'à sa sacoche la plus haute en ignorant la douleur qui l'élança depuis ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule. Il sortit un flacon rempli de liquide à la robe d'un rouge aussi profond que celui du rubis et à l'épaisseur du miel. Se servant de ses dents, Hope retira le bouchon et le cracha à terre, à ses pieds. Ses ennemis l'avaient regardé faire sans changer d'expression, peu inquiétés par le contenu de la fiole. L'argenté se retint d'afficher un air satisfait. Ces idiots ne savaient donc pas ce qu'il était sur le point d'ingurgiter...et qui allait les perdre. Le jeune homme vida la petite bouteille d'une seule traite puis fit une grimace quand l'amertume du breuvage emplit ses narines. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en buvait et pourtant le goût était toujours aussi répugnant à son palais. L'un des bandits s'élança vers l'argenté en poussant un cri pour tenter de l'intimider. L'argenté bondit sur le côté pour esquiver le coup et gagner un peu de temps. La potion ne tarderait plus à faire effet mais d'ici là, il devait survivre. L'individu se redressa et pivota vers le plus jeune avec une promesse de mort agonisante dans les yeux. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Avec un cri, de rage cette fois, il dégaina une épée courte de son autre main et renouvela son assaut.

« _Maintenant ! _» pensa Hope alors qu'une chaleur familière se répandait au creux de son torse.

Il roula sur lui-même, sentit la lame de la dague le frôler d'un cheveu et se planter dans le sol. L'argenté leva une main au ciel et la baissa très vite. Alors, une multitude d'éclairs s'abattirent sur son adversaire. Ce dernier convulsa en hurlant de douleur puis s'immobilisa tout à fait, mort. Hope tourna la tête vers les deux hommes restants, qui étaient devenus blêmes face à un tel spectacle.

« Un l'Cie! » s'exclama l'un d'eux sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Hope put lire la panique dans le regard des deux hommes face à lui. Avant que l'idée de s'enfuir ne leur prenne, l'argenté posa les mains au sol et se concentra. La terre sous les pieds de ses derniers ennemis se mit à trembler puis de fines lianes grimpèrent le long de leurs jambes. L'un des deux bandits fut pris au piège et changé en pierre lorsque les végétaux l'eurent recouvert de la tête aux pieds, mais le dernier réussit à s'échapper de justesse en fonçant droit sur lui. L'argenté patienta, laissant l'individu s'approcher de lui, puis se redressa en tendant une main devant lui. Un vent glacial balaya l'air le séparant de son ultime ennemi qui se figea graduellement jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger le petit doigt. La menace passée, le jeune homme soupira et leva une main vers son bras blessé pour le soigner. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait épuisé jusqu'à la plus petite goutte de magie. Tant pis, sa blessure attendrait encore un peu. Il était hors de question de gâcher une fiole d'éther pour si peu.

L'argenté se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la statue de l'Étalon de Foudre. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait essayer de le réveiller. Le problème qui se posait, cependant, c'était qu'il ignorait complètement comment s'y prendre. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que les corps des brigands étaient emportés vers le ravin par de longs tentacules verts. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers ceux de la femme figée. Il tenta de l'appeler mais n'obtint aucun résultat. Penser de toutes ses forces à ce qui l'avait conduit ici n'eut pas plus de succès. Lâchant son bras blessé, il tenta de toucher la sculpture du bout des doigts. Il voulut se raviser quand il se rendit compte que son gant était couvert de sang mais le mal était déjà fait : il avait souillé la statue.

Celle-ci se mit alors à briller avec force. Hope se couvrit les yeux de son bras valide pour atténuer l'éclat bleuté des rayons de lumière. L'idole sembla s'embraser d'un feu glacial sous ses yeux horrifiés. Venait-il de détruire le dernier guerrier ? Lentement, la lueur diminua jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. À la place du bloc de cristal se tenait à présent une jeune femme de chair et d'os. Les yeux de Hope l'étudièrent depuis ses cheveux d'un châtain tirant sur le rose, ses yeux verts vifs et froids, son expression fermée, jusqu'à son corps entièrement nu. Gêné, l'argenté baissa aussitôt le regard vers les pieds de l'inconnue, qui s'approchait de lui à vive allure. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour la voir se ruer sur lui et le plaquer violemment contre la roche derrière lui. Hope sentit l'arrière de son crâne se cogner avec force contre la paroi et pendant un instant, des étoiles couvrirent sa vision, étoiles qui perdurèrent encore après. La guerrière appuyait l'un de ses avant-bras contre la gorge de Hope, bloquant partiellement sa respiration.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? demanda la femme d'une voix menaçante mais étonnamment douce.

- Je, euh, balbutia Hope sans trop savoir où regarder.

- N'essaie pas de me mentir je le saurai, lâcha la guerrière, prenant la gêne du plus jeune pour de l'hésitation.

- D'accord, mais couvrez-vous avant ça ! » s'exclama l'argenté, n'en pouvant plus.

La femme fronça les sourcils puis s'observa. Avec un soupir agacé, elle libéra Hope de son étreinte et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Elle leva les mains, les posa sur ses épaules puis les fit glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à la courbe de ses hanches. Sous ses doigts, des fils apparurent et s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à former plusieurs tissus, qui se changèrent eux-mêmes en vêtements. Une longue chemise sans manches, des gants, des bottes ainsi qu'une jupe-short la couvraient à présent. Elle croisa les bras et fixa le jeune homme d'un air entendu. Ce dernier se rappela alors de la question qu'elle lui avait posée.

« Je-j'ai besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît. Mon père a été enlevé. » dit-il enfin.

Devant lui, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas une bonne à tout faire, dit-elle sèchement. Débrouille-toi.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, se défendit l'argenté. Mon père est une personne très puissante. Il est à la tête d'une banque qui détient l'argent de millions de personnes, qu'elles habitent Cocoon ou Gran Pulse. Des personnes l'ont enlevé il y a quelques jours, et je suis presque certain de savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

- Ça ne me suffit pas, trancha la châtaine.

- Celui qui le retient prisonnier a une influence non négligeable sur la vie politique de Cocoon. Je suis persuadé qu'il a kidnappé mon père pour détourner les fonds de la banque et s'en servir à des fins personnelles. Toutes les personnes qui dépendent de notre banque vont se retrouver sans un sou si je ne fais rien pour les arrêter. Vous imaginez le chaos qu'une telle chose provoquerait ? Ce sale type deviendrait plus riche et plus puissant que l'homme à la tête de notre gouvernement, et il n'aurait plus aucun mal à le renverser. Je vous supplierai à genoux s'il le faut. »

L'Étalon de Foudre étudia le visage du garçon pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. De toute évidence, elle était en train de réfléchir. Ses yeux froids l'observèrent des pieds à la tête avec insistance, tant et si bien que Hope se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois.

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda finalement l'inconnue.

- Hope Estheim, madame Étalon. »

Elle fit une grimace.

« Lightning, dit-elle.

- Comment ?

- C'est mon nom, alors n'utilise plus ce surnom ridicule. »

Elle s'étira longuement, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Même à quelques mètres d'elle, Hope pouvait clairement entendre ses os craquer. Puis elle baissa les bras jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'elle frôla depuis les os saillant de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout de ses épaules. Une cape rouge sembla pousser de sous ses cheveux et dégringola jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux. Hope reconnut également l'éclat métallique d'une arme rangée dans un étui. Lightning se tourna pour voir dans son dos puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui.

- Vous acceptez alors ? se réjouit le plus jeune.

- Oui, mais si une fois ma mission accomplie je juge que tu m'as réveillée pour rien, je te tuerai pour que tu serves d'exemple aux prochains. »

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être clair. Cependant, Hope ne prit pas peur. Il savait que Lightning ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de l'importance qu'elle jouerait d'ici peu. Mais avant ça, il fallait traverser de nouveau la Faille. L'argenté fit un pas puis tomba lourdement à terre. Étonné, il baissa les yeux et fusilla ses jambes du regard. Pourquoi ?

Lightning s'accroupit près de lui et écarta sa main valide de la blessure qu'il avait au bras. Avec un geste doux, elle passa son autre main près de la plaie, sans la toucher, et une faible lueur verte s'en dégagea. Sous les yeux du jeune homme, son avant-bras guérit en quelques battements de cœur et les effets du poison cessèrent. Mais malgré cela, il restait très fatigué. Il avait marché pendant des jours pour arriver jusqu'ici et s'était vidé de ses dernières forces pour se protéger des bandits.

Les bandits... Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement. La jeune femme perçut son angoisse et l'imita avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui l'avait rappelée sur Gran Pulse.

« Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu sec.

- Les hommes qui m'ont suivi...ils ne sont plus là.

- Ils ont dû partir.

- Non, ils étaient tous morts. J'en suis certain. »

Si Lightning était inquiète, elle n'en montra pas le moindre signe. Elle fit nonchalamment le tour des lieux, une main proche du manche de son arme. Puis elle tendit l'oreille alors que des bruits s'élevaient depuis le fond du ravin. Toujours méfiante, elle s'approcha du bord et regarda en bas. Pour toute réaction, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. À présent plus détendue, elle rejoignit Hope .

« Un monstre les a tirés dans le fond du ravin. Il est en train de les dévorer, l'informa-t-elle comme si elle parlait du temps. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, je te conseille de te reposer ici avant de reprendre la route.

- Non, le temps presse. Je dois retourner à-

- À quoi serviras-tu une fois mort ? le coupa Lightning. Tu seras plus utile si tu restes en vie jusqu'au bout, non ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'empara d'une grosse pierre pour creuser un trou dans le sol. Elle laissa Hope continuer et s'éloigna pour rassembler de quoi allumer un feu. L'argenté se rendit alors seulement compte que le soleil entamait déjà sa descente vers l'horizon. Le froid qui lui mordait le nez se fit plus présent tandis qu'il faisait cette constatation. Il continua à creuser puis fit un cercle autour de la petite fosse avec toutes les pierres qui se trouvaient à portée de main. Quand il eut terminé, il chercha la guerrière du regard. Occupée à ramasser des feuilles et des branches brisées, elle s'était penchée au dessus d'un buisson feuillu et ne lui prêtait plus attention. Il soupira.

Lightning était loin d'être la personne qu'il s'était imaginée. Pour commencer, c'était une femme. Lui qui imaginait l'Étalon sous les traits d'un homme robuste et vif, toujours sur le qui-vive. Quel choc c'était d'être face à une femme à peine plus âgée que lui, calme et frêle. Sa peau blanche lui donnait l'air faible d'un malade. Pourtant, elle était le dernier survivant de son groupe. Ça devait bien signifier quelque chose...

« Si tu as fini de me mater, pourquoi tu n'irais pas ramasser du petit bois, toi aussi ? » lança Lightning sans même se retourner pour le regarder.

Le visage de l'argenté s'empourpra et il se dépêcha de suivre l'ordre. À présent un peu plus sûr sur ses jambes, il se leva et ramassa tout ce qui pourrait alimenter le feu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entrepris son voyage, il douta que l'idée fût si bonne tout compte fait. Qu'avait-il réveillé ?

* * *

La nuit fut étrangement calme compte tenu de l'endroit où ils la passèrent. Hope avait dormi à poings fermés, pelotonné dans son manteau épais. Le feu avait brûlé toute la nuit et avait réchauffé ses os glacés. Bien trop tôt à son goût, des mains se posèrent sur son épaule et le secouèrent comme un prunier. Sa tête ballotta de droite et de gauche avec tellement de force que sa nuque craqua. Le jeune homme grommela, encore à moitié endormi, et porta une main à son cou meurtri.

« Il serait temps de te réveiller. Le soleil est levé depuis près d'une heure. »

Une heure ? Il devait être horriblement tôt ! Hope ouvrit péniblement les yeux et battit des paupières en fixant la femme qui l'avait réveillé. Son cerveau eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de lui rappeler ce qu'il faisait là et qui était cette personne. Avec un marmonnement à peine audible, il se leva et s'étira. Lightning avait déjà recouvert le feu de terre et était prête à partir d'un instant à l'autre. Quand elle jugea qu'ils pouvaient lever le camp, elle se mit en route. Ils traversèrent ensemble le labyrinthe de la Faille, encore silencieuse et sereine. Les monstres, pour la plupart, dormaient encore et ceux qui étaient réveillés revenaient de chasse et se remplissaient l'estomac. La nuit avait été fructueuse pour ceux-là. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, Hope se contenta de suivre son guide sans prononcer un mot. Il avait peur que le plus petit bruit attirerait une attention indésirable sur eux alors il ne chercha pas à briser le silence qui les entourait. Bientôt, ils sortirent de la Faille sans avoir rencontré le moindre obstacle. Et un peu plus loin, une grosse boule de plumes jaunes gisait sur le sol. Hope sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement. Le chocobo l'avait attendu ici pendant tout ce temps ! Le volatile, sentant leur présence, ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le duo qui venait à sa rencontre en poussant un petit cri en guise de salut. L'argenté courut vers lui et lui gratta la joue, heureux de retrouver un être vivant sympathique. Le chocobo siffla sourdement, montrant qu'il pensait exactement la même chose, et tendit le cou pour inviter le jeune homme à continuer ses caresses.

« C'est parfait. Nous voyagerons plus vite avec une monture aussi robuste, commenta Lightning qui attendait qu'ils finissent de se dire bonjour non sans une certaine impatience.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait attendu ici tout seul, fit Hope plus pour lui-même. Tu es plus courageux que les chocobos de Cocoon. »

Un « kweh » appréciatif suivit ses paroles. Et derrière Hope, Lightning fronça les sourcils.

« Tu viens de Cocoon ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Oui, répondit l'autre en se tournant vers elle. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- On dirait que ça vous pose problème. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme baissa les yeux. Ça devait être un « oui ». L'argenté ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui la faisait réagir de cette façon. Il était certain qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Le chocobo se leva lentement, étira ses pattes en tendant le cou puis s'ébroua pour débarrasser ses plumes de la rosée matinale qui s'était déposée dessus. Quand il eut terminé, il fixa le duo d'un air entendu. Hope se fit aussitôt doubler par Lightning, qui entreprit de grimper sur le dos de l'animal.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je le conduise, non ? dit l'argenté, à moitié sûr de lui-même.

- Et monter derrière toi ? se moqua la jeune femme.

- Je sais où nous devons aller. Ce serait plus rapide que de vous donner des indications.

- Je suis née sur Cocoon et j'ai parcouru les environs de Gran Pulse jusque dans leurs moindres recoins. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire comment me diriger, fit-elle savoir, les bras croisés.

- Les lieux ont changés depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venue ici. Certains des passages que vous connaissez ne sont peut-être plus aussi sûrs. »

Le jeune homme la vit clairement serrer les dents de là où il se tenait. Les traits du visage de Lightning se firent plus durs et pendant l'ombre d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait le frapper et partir sans lui. Mais il tint bon. Montrant que lui-même n'était pas prêt à abandonner de sitôt, il serra les poings, bomba le torse et la regarda droit dans les yeux. L'argenté s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'énerve, l'insulte, l'attrape par le col même, mais sûrement pas à ce que son expression s'adoucisse à ce point. Tout à coup, la châtaine avait l'air ailleurs, plongée sans doute dans un passé révolu depuis bien longtemps. Elle fit mine de se rapprocher de lui, puis elle se ravisa. De nouveau, son visage se ferma.

« Très bien, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas nous perdre. » finit-elle par céder.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Hope se précipita près du chocobo et le fit se baisser afin de monter sur son dos. Le jeune homme se tournait pour tendre la main à la seconde cavalière, mais celle-ci était déjà en train d'enfourcher la monture. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Regarde devant toi si tu ne veux pas qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Hope obéit, gêné d'avoir été sermonné. Il agrippa les plumes de l'animal et le fit avancer. Le chocobo partit au pas de course. Surprise, Lightning s'était dépêchée de passer les bras autour de la taille de l'argenté pour ne pas tomber et avait serré avec plus de force qu'il ne l'en croyait capable. Après quelques mètres un peu maladroits (leur poids combiné obligeant le chocobo à revoir son équilibre), le jeune homme se détendit et, ce faisant, ses perceptions se firent précises. Le vent qui portait un léger parfum de fleur, la douleur timide dans le bas de son dos qui lui rappelait à quel point son lit lui manquait, la chaleur discrète des premiers rayons de soleil, et plus particulièrement celle du corps pressé contre le sien. La poitrine contre ses omoplates faillit le désarçonner, mais il se reprit juste à temps. Mieux valait occuper son esprit. Il passa donc tout le temps que dura la traversée de la steppe et des mines à parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il dut cependant s'arrêter vite – bien trop vite à son goût – car Lightning perdait déjà patience. Hope jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que le visage de la jeune femme avait pris une discrète teinte verdâtre. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit emportée aussi facilement si elle était malade. Quand ils sortirent des mines de Mah'habara, l'argenté fit stopper le chocobo et mit le pied à terre pour faire une courte pause. Il leva les mains pour aider la jeune femme à descendre aide qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Hope la sentait trembler légèrement mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Lighting était trop fière pour qu'elle se réjouisse de l'inquiétude de ses compagnons de voyage. La guerrière s'approcha du ruisseau qui courait près du mur rocheux et s'agenouilla pour se désaltérer et se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Très vite, elle reprit des couleurs. Hope profita de leur halte pour s'approcher de l'entrée de la Source. Ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit pas.

Des hommes dissimulés sous des combinaisons blanches parcouraient les rues du village, armés jusqu'aux dents. L'argenté en compta près d'une trentaine. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient été envoyés à sa recherche ? Lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit qui puisse trahir sa présence, Hope recula et rejoignit Lightning. Cette dernière s'essuya le visage sur la mitaine qui remontait presque jusqu'à son épaule et observa Hope d'un air presque méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Ils sont ici. Je crois qu'ils me cherchent, marmonna l'argenté.

- Qui ça ?

- Les hommes de Bartholomée. »

Le peu de couleurs que les joues de la guerrière avaient retrouvées s'estompèrent à la mention de l'inconnu. Les noms et les motivations se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.

« Barthandelus, chuchota Lightning.

- Il paraît que Bartholomée est l'un de ses descendants, confirma Hope. C'est aussi le dernier. »

L'information fit naître une maigre étincelle d'espoir dans la poitrine de Lightning. Depuis tout ce temps, Barthandelus, puis ceux qui l'avaient suivi avaient causé tant de problèmes à Cocoon. Peut-être pourrait-elle y mettre un terme de façon définitive. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison pour qu'elle soit la dernière survivante de son groupe, et elle était certaine qu'elle venait de l'apprendre. Et cette révélation lui avait été faite par un garçon encore chétif et qui ne pensait qu'à sauver son père. Non, il y avait bien plus que ça. Il avait besoin de son aide parce que l'enjeu était bien plus grand, et la multitude d'hommes armés dans le village le confirmait. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un père et de son fils, mais d'un nombre important de personnes sur le point d'être dépouillées de leurs biens. Une telle chose ne devait pas se produire la jeune femme en avait conscience à présent. Bartholomée devait être éliminé et pour cela, ils devaient d'abord traverser la source de Sulyya sans se faire prendre.

« Il va falloir laisser le chocobo ici, déclara-t-elle en étudiant la situation. Il est trop voyant.

- Je comprends bien mais..., commença Hope en se tournant vers la monture. Il ne vivra pas longtemps s'il reste ici tout seul. Ils n'ont pas un très bon sens de l'orientation. Et puis si ces hommes le trouvent, ils pourraient le... »

Il s'interrompit pour éviter à l'animal d'entendre ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il était probable que le chocobo ne puisse pas comprendre ce que les paroles de Hope voulaient dire, mais il pouvait percevoir le danger qu'elles sous-entendaient. Non, l'argenté ne pouvait pas dire ça.

« C'est lui seul ou nous tous, argumenta Lightning en se dirigeant vers le duo.

- Nous nous battrons s'il le faut, insista l'argenté. De toute façon, ces types sont trop bien équipés pour ne pas nous voir. Au mieux, on gagnera un peu de temps avant qu'on ne nous repère. Chocobo ou pas, ils nous trouveront avant qu'on ne soit sortis de là.

- Rien de ce que je dirai ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard du jeune homme répondit à sa question. Avec un soupir agacé, elle céda au caprice de Hope. Vus pour vus... Elle empoigna son arme d'un geste rapide et précis et se prépara au combat. L'effet de surprise jouerait en leur faveur, mais pour qu'il fonctionne, ils devaient agir très vite. Si ces soldats étaient aussi bien équipés que ce que Hope affirmait, ils n'avaient effectivement que peu de temps avant d'être trouvés. Le jeune homme comprit les intentions de Lightning sans même qu'elle lui en parle et il sortit un boomerang immense de l'une de ses sacoches. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit très vite pour cacher sa surprise.

« Je sais, on dirait juste un jouet, mais bien utilisé, il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. » expliqua Hope avant que Lightning ne puisse émettre le moindre commentaire.

La guerrière se contenta de secouer lentement la tête avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« Je passe devant. Reste près du chocobo et protège-le. Dès que ce sera un peu plus calme, on en profitera pour s'enfuir. Il faudra réagir très vite ça peut ne durer qu'une seconde ou deux. » dit Lightning en étudiant les soldats à l'intérieur de la source.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, la guerrière s'élança à l'intérieur de la grotte. Son épée trancha l'air puis la chair de l'un des soldats les plus proches avant de faire subir le même sort à ceux qui l'entouraient. Ses ennemis n'avaient pas eu le temps de pousser le plus petit cri. Le léger temps d'avance poussa la jeune femme à se hâter un peu plus. Le groupe suivant donna l'alerte avant d'être totalement supprimé. Lightning retint un juron et se dit qu'elle avait encore l'avantage pour le moment. Tuant le garde qui continuait à hurler à pleins poumons, elle fit un signe discret à son partenaire pour lui dire de s'avancer un peu. Hope obtempéra aussitôt, une main plongée dans les plumes du chocobo pour le faire suivre. Le volatile ne sembla pas s'affoler en entendant les cris et les coups de feu qui avaient commencé à éclater dans toute la grotte. Les habitants, eux, eurent plus de difficultés à garder leur sang froid. Ils se réfugièrent dans leurs maisons en courant et hurlant, certains adressant des signes à des dieux dont Hope ignorait les noms. Le regard du jeune homme était irrésistiblement attiré par la danse furieuse de Lightning. La jeune femme se mouvait avec élégance et aisance, des gouttelettes écarlate accompagnant parfois ses gestes avant de teindre le sol. Elle laissait derrière elle un chemin macabre que l'argenté préféra ignorer. Il dut néanmoins le suivre pour s'assurer de ne pas la perdre parmi la masse compacte de soldats. Paniquant pendant l'ombre d'un instant, Hope leva un bras pour jeter son arme, mais à peine eut-il esquivé son geste qu'une série d'explosions retentit au chœur de la foule. D'énormes gerbes de flammes éclatèrent, semblant provenir de partout à la fois, et propulsèrent les malheureux soldats contre les rochers environnants. Quand le calme revint enfin, Lightning se tenait droite, et seule, au milieu de corps inanimés. Son corps se détendit de façon clairement visible, puis elle rangea son arme. Tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Hope pour le rejoindre, un militaire se leva derrière elle, sans un bruit, et ramassa l'arme de l'un de ses semblables. L'argenté n'écouta alors que ses réflexes. Il banda les muscles de son bras, tourna légèrement le torse pour se donner plus de force et lança son boomerang. L'arme fila aussi vite qu'une flèche, décrivit une large courbe en contournant Lightning, puis vira subitement vers le garde. Ce dernier vit le boomerang foncer vers sa gorge, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de rendre l'âme.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Hope en courant vers la guerrière, le chocobo toujours près de lui.

- Les soldats de Cocoon ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, fit la femme avec colère. Ces lâches préfèrent attaquer quand la cible a le dos tourné à présent. »

Pour mieux marquer le dégoût que lui inspiraient lesdits militaires, elle flanqua un coup de pied à l'une des dépouilles.

« Je pense que c'est le moment de filer. Profitons-en tant qu'on a un peu de répit. »

À peine furent-ils de nouveau sur le chocobo que d'autres soldats coururent droit vers eux. Lightning ordonna à Hope de foncer dans le tas, l'épée à la main et prête à se charger de ceux qui auraient le malheur d'être trop près du volatile. L'argenté se concentra autant que possible sur la route face à lui et ignora les éclats d'argent de l'arme de la guerrière et ceux, orangés, des sorts qu'elle lançait à tout va. Les cris se multipliaient autour d'eux, l'écho provoqué par la caverne les amplifiant de façon démesurée, puis moururent presque lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la Source. L'argenté se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le plus dur restait encore à faire. Il leur fallait rejoindre Cocoon à présent.

* * *

Arriver au pied de la colonne de cristal n'avait pas été la tâche la plus compliquée. Il y avait eu très peu d'obstacles – humains ou naturels – et le voyage avait pu s'effectuer rapidement. Hope avait senti Lightning se crisper de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du pilier de Cocoon et il avait d'abord cru que c'était l'appréhension au sujet de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver qui la faisait réagir de cette façon. Quand ils furent enfin sur place, il comprit qu'il était bien loin du compte. La guerrière était descendue du chocobo avec aisance, puis s'était dirigée droit vers le cristal. Le jeune homme se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit la vieillarde au sujet de la colonne. D'après cette dernière, les compagnons d'armes de Lightning était emprisonnés à l'intérieur. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que les retrouvailles suscitent un brin de nervosité chez la jeune femme. Lightning, pourtant, n'en montrait rien et Hope ne se serait jamais douté de quoi que ce fut si elle n'avait pas voyagé accrochée à lui.

L'argenté la regarda s'approcher de la paroi translucide et bleutée et y plaquer les mains, puis le front en fermant les yeux. Hope s'apprêtait à la mettre en garde, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lightning restait tout à fait calme. Elle fronçait brièvement les sourcils par moments, concentrée. Il en déduisit qu'elle était en train de communiquer avec ses amis et jugea plus sage de ne pas la déranger pour le moment. Qui savait depuis combien de temps la guerrière avait eu des nouvelles...

Un « kweh » timide sortit Hope de ses pensées et le ramena à la triste réalité. Ils étaient au pied du pilier. Bien. Encore fallait-il pouvoir monter à présent. La descente, bien que risquée, avait été presque facile la montée annonçait tout autre chose. Et le chocobo ne pourrait pas les suivre malheureusement...

La jeune femme se recula lentement du cristal et se tourna vers lui avec le regard froid qui la caractérisait.

« Fang et Vanille nous aideront à aller sur Cocoon. Si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis, tout se passera bien, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- Le chocobo pourra venir avec nous lui aussi ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse à cette question.

- Il doit rester ici. Il n'a pas sa place là-haut et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondit Lightning sans laisser place à la plus petite protestation. Quand nous serons sur Cocoon, il sera une gêne plus qu'une aide. »

Ce pauvre animal... Après toute l'aide qu'il leur avait fournie, il allait devoir rester là, tout seul, à la merci des monstres du coin. L'argenté s'en voulut un peu mais, quand il se tourna vers le chocobo, il constata que celui-ci était déjà en train de partir de son côté, sentant que son rôle était terminé et qu'il était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait. La culpabilité se mua aussitôt en vexation.

« Donne-moi la main et ne bouge surtout pas. »

Lightning le rappela à l'ordre sèchement, clairement peu encline à perdre davantage de temps. L'argenté s'exécuta et vint se placer près d'elle. La guerrière leva une main et la posa contre le pilier en cristal. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils aient une réaction de la part des gardiens. Un brouillard léger sortit de terre juste sous leurs pieds et de petits orbes de lumières les entourèrent, de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à les dissimuler totalement. Hope ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé et aussitôt, il se sentit très léger, comme si son corps n'existait plus. Paniqué à cette idée, il ouvrit immédiatement les paupières et constata qu'ils étaient déjà sur Cocoon et que Lightning avait avancé sans prendre la peine de l'attendre. Le plus jeune accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.

« Je peux vous conduire jusqu'au-, commença-t-il.

- Inutile. On va venir nous chercher, dit Lightning.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es recherché, non ? Il y aura bientôt d'autres soldats qui vont débarquer à cet endroit. Si rien n'a changé, l'entrée de Cocoon est sous étroite surveillance et notre arrivée a déjà été signalée.

- Effectivement, et on ferait mieux de se cacher avant qu'ils ne soient là, lui conseilla l'argenté.

- Nous cacher ? Alors qu'ils vont nous conduire tout droit là où on veut aller ? Ce serait dommage. »

Et sur ces paroles, Lightning se campa fermement sur ses jambes et croisa les bras, attendant que quelqu'un vienne. L'attente ne fut pas bien longue. Des fourgonnettes lancées à vive allure s'approchèrent d'eux et freinèrent brusquement. Le crissement des pneus retentit dans le hall d'accueil de Cocoon et fit grimacer Hope. Des soldats en uniformes et armés descendirent des véhicules et vinrent les encercler tout en les tenant en joue. Le duo leva les mains pour signifier qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à riposter et se laissèrent fouiller non sans serrer les dents. L'argenté fut destitué de ses sacoches et de son boomerang, Lightning de son épée qu'elle surveilla d'un regard perçant tandis qu'un homme la gardait avec lui. On leur attacha ensuite les mains et ils furent placés dans des camionnettes différentes sans aucune délicatesse.

Hope ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis lorsque le véhicule dans lequel on l'avait placé s'arrêta enfin. Son estomac tout retourné lui indiquait que le voyage avait de toute façon était un peu trop long. L'argenté tituba en descendant de la camionnette et il fut mi-porté mi-tiré en direction d'un bâtiment d'allure modeste. Il se retrouva dans un grand hangar vide où il pouvait voir voler des quantités phénoménales de poussière dans les faisceaux de lumière que créaient de grosses ampoules accrochées plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. On lui passa un sac épais sur la tête en ignorant ses protestations et il fut conduit dans un autre endroit. Ses pas ne résonnaient plus de la même façon; les sons étaient étouffés. Des tapis ? Voilà qui était peu habituel. Il frissonna quand l'air se rafraîchit brusquement. Les semelles des chaussures de ses accompagnateurs recommencèrent à faire du bruit. Changement d'environnement. Hope entendit une porte s'ouvrir juste devant lui, laquelle débouchait sur une pièce obscure. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'on retira le sac qu'il portait jusqu'alors. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd et jura quand il s'écorcha le coude.

« Hope ? Hope, c'est toi ? »

L'argenté se redressa brusquement en entendant une voix familière appeler son nom.

« Papa ? Les dieux soient loués, tu es encore en vie ! s'exclama le plus jeune en cherchant son père à tâtons.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, répondit son père d'une voix qui montrait clairement son soulagement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils te cherchaient et qu'ils te tueraient.

- Je vais bien. »

Pourtant, le père de Hope n'était pas tranquille. Si son fils était encore en vie, c'était très probablement parce que ses ravisseurs comptaient se servir de lui. Le banquier avait refusé de révéler la plus petite information concernant le fichier informatique qui permettrait de détourner les milliards de gils dont il était responsable.

« J'ai apporté de l'aide, papa. On va s'en sortir très bientôt, déclara Hope avec certitude.

- De l'aide ? Mais de qui ?

- Le guerrier dont parlaient grand-père et grand-mère. Je l'ai trouvé et il est quelque part ici, avec nous.

- Hope... J'ai bien peur que tu ne te méprennes. Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants.

- Non, je t'assure qu'elle est vraie ! Je l'ai rencontré ! J'ai réveillé le cristal dans lequel il dormait. Tu verras. Lightning nous rejoindra très bientôt et tu sauras que je dis vrai. »

* * *

Lightning, bien que toujours très calme en apparence, n'était pas du tout douée de patience. Et elle avait horreur de se sentir prisonnière. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas éclairée et, de ce fait, difficile d'estimer la superficie des lieux. Quand l'attente sembla un peu trop longue à son goût, elle fixa un point invisible droit devant elle, leva une main et l'abattit d'un geste bref. Une déflagration déchira le silence tandis qu'un éclair aveuglant perça le voile de ténèbres qui l'entourait. La surface du mur s'ébrécha, mais ça ne suffirait pas à lui offrir une porte de sortie improvisée. À présent franchement agacée, la guerrière plaqua une main contre sa poitrine et se concentra. Une douce lueur rosée l'éclaira et lentement, un cristal de la même couleur en sortit. Elle le prit dans la main et le jeta à terre avec force pour le briser. Un cercle lumineux se créa alors autour d'elle, sur le sol. Une créature humanoïde habillée d'une armure blanche et noire à motifs dorés en sortit. L'être se plaça près d'elle sans prononcer un mot ni émettre aucun son et attendit ses ordres.

« Fais-nous sortir d'ici. » ordonna-t-elle.

La divinité se tourna sur le côté, son bouclier devant elle, et chargea sur le mur déjà endommagé. La paroi n'offrit que très peu de résistance, à tel point que le premier essai fut le bon. La jeune femme suivit son Eidolon à l'extérieur, ignorant l'air médusé de l'homme chargé de la surveiller – lequel jugea plus sage de ne pas intervenir. S'ils avaient pensé avoir affaire à une femme ordinaire, ils comprendraient bien vite leur erreur. L'homme détala à toutes jambes pour prévenir ses collègues et demander du renfort.

« Odin, j'ai besoin d'une arme. Et de retrouver Hope. »

L'Eidolon se figea pendant quelques instants, puis planta son épée gigantesque dans le sol, se tordit de droite et de gauche, allongeant puis repliant ses membres jusqu'à se métamorphoser en destrier mécanique. Lightning agrippa fermement l'arme abandonnée par son centre, la détacha pour en faire deux épées et monta en selle. Aussitôt sa cavalière installée, Odin se lança au galop à travers les couloirs chichement éclairés. La jeune femme restait sur ses gardes, s'attendant à croiser le chemin d'hommes de Bartholomée qui voudraient stopper son avancée et elle ne fut donc nullement surprise d'en trouver tout un groupe au détour d'un couloir. Eux ne furent pas aussi sereins en la voyant foncer vers eux. Certains retrouvèrent leurs esprits et se mirent à tirer, les détonations sortant les autres de leur stupeur. Les coups de feu se firent nombreux et le bruit était insupportable dans un endroit aussi fermé. La guerrière plaça les épées d'Odin devant elle et les fit tournoyer pour parer et renvoyer la plupart des projectiles, lesquels provoquèrent des gerbes d'étincelles en allant se ficher dans les murs, le sol et le plafond. Certaines armes parvinrent à toucher leur cible, mais cette dernière se contenta de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas perdre sa concentration et continuer à se protéger. Quand Odin commença à traverser la bande, Lightning n'eut plus qu'à effectuer quelques moulinés pour éliminer la plupart des personnes présentes. Les derniers survivants furent les proies d'un sort de foudre puissant jeté par Odin lui-même. La guerrière profita d'un moment de répit pour soigner ses blessures à l'aide d'un sort et reporta son attention devant elle. L'Eidolon stoppa devant une lourde porte et se prépara à se cabrer. La cavalière eut à peine le temps de trouver une prise sur sa monture avant que celle-ci ne se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et n'enfonce la porte avec ses sabots avant. Des cris retentirent dans la pièce détruite et bientôt, Hope et son père en sortirent en toussant et se couvrant le visage pour ne pas respirer trop de poussières.

« Lightning ! s'exclama Hope en voyant la jeune femme. Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?

- Ils peuvent toujours essayer, répondit-elle en tendant une main pour les aider à monter. Tenez-vous bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de traîner ici plus longtemps. On va trouver Bartholomée et on lui règle son compte. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme lança son cheval au galop une nouvelle fois et les deux passagers eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tomber en chemin. Ils se firent les plus petits possibles quand ils croisèrent des gardes et que les éclairs les entouraient quand les armes de Lightning ne suffisaient pas à tous les repousser. Le père de Hope ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de tout ceci, lui qui était persuadé que les histoires que racontaient ses parents n'étaient bons qu'à divertir les enfants. Et en voyant les sorts se multiplier tandis qu'ils montaient les étages du bâtiment, il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne autre que son fils utiliser la magie aussi efficacement. Bien sûr, les fioles d'éther permettaient à n'importe qui de lancer un sortilège, mais Hope avait un certain talent en la matière, comme s'il s'en était déjà servi auparavant. Son père savait pourtant que ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Alors pourquoi.. ?

Ses réflexions tournèrent court quand le groupe arriva devant les somptueuses portes du bureau de Bartholomée. Ces dernières avaient dû demander énormément de travail et coûter très cher. Les décorations en bas-relief étaient riches, foisonnantes de détails et de dorures. Nul doute que les visiteurs devaient penser qu'ils étaient bien peu de choses une fois devant elles. Odin et Lightning ne semblèrent pas particulièrement impressionnés. Une gerbe d'éclairs suffit à faire sauter les portes hors de leurs gonds et tomber à l'intérieur du bureau lui-même rempli de dorures et de meubles luxueux. Bartholomée, assis dans un splendide fauteuil au velours d'un vert foncé, sursauta violemment et pâlit en prenant connaissance de l'identité des intrus, surtout celle de Lightning. Il lui suffit de voir Hope et son père descendre du dos d'Odin pour comprendre qui elle suivait et, chose étonnante, il parvint à pâlir encore un peu plus.

« Ces incapables. Même pas fichus de tuer un sale gosse, marmonna Bartholomée. Quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils te suivaient à l'intérieur de la Faille, j'ai pensé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échouer s'ils se servaient des monstres qui y vivent.

- Quoi ? C'est vous qui aviez demandé à ces types de me suivre ?! s'exclama l'argenté en serrant les poings et prenant son air le plus intimidant.

- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner ce que tu allais faire à demander à tout Cocoon comment trouver ton guerrier. Ces crétins étaient censés te tuer avant que tu ne le trouves et me le ramener.

- Je doute que mes services soient d'une quelconque utilité à un homme aussi aisé, commenta Lightning en haussant les épaules.

- Bien au contraire, la contredit Bartholomée. Tu aurais fait parler cette tête de mule – il désigna le père de Hope du doigt – et tu aurais fait en sorte qu'on respecte mon nouveau titre. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu choisisses de te joindre à moi plutôt qu'à eux ? Est-ce que tu veux une place importante ? Je te placerai à la tête de ma milice personnelle. Tu veux de l'argent ? J'en aurai à ne plus savoir quoi en faire une fois les données de la banque Estheim entre mes mains. Dis-moi ce que tu désires et je te l'offrirai sur-le-champ. »

Lightning resta silencieuse et prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition. Elle descendit de sa monture, imbriqua les manches des épées pour ne plus en faire qu'une seule et la planta dans la moquette. Odin retrouva alors sa forme humanoïde et reprit son arme. La guerrière se tourna vers Hope et son père avec un air impassible.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous retourner. »

Ce qu'ils eurent tout juste le temps de faire avant que Bartholomée ne pousse des cris perçants et supplie la jeune femme de l'épargner. Pour toute réponse, le bruit sourd d'un objet pesant qui tombe au sol retentit ainsi que celui d'eau qui goutte sur du papier. Hope risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit le corps décapité de Bartholomée dans son siège. Et ce n'était pas de l'eau qui souillait les documents posés sur son bureau. L'argenté sentit son estomac se soulever, fut pris de violents vertiges et tomba à terre.

* * *

Lightning grommela. Installée confortablement dans le salon de la famille Estheim, elle regardait les informations où une photo d'elle était affichée sur l'écran de télévision tandis qu'on la décrivait comme une justicière implacable dont les malfaiteurs de Cocoon feraient mieux de se méfier, sous peine d'être raccourcis à leur tour. Voilà qui promettait de nombreux réveils et pas toujours pour d'aussi bonnes raisons que celle de Hope. Par chance, les créatures de la Faille se chargeraient de faire un premier tri pour elle. Et pour ceux qui parviendraient jusqu'à elle, il restait toujours le monstre constamment affamé qui vivait au fond du ravin...

Des pas légers attirèrent son attention et elle se retourna. Hope sortait de sa chambre, vêtu d'un pyjama et un bandage autour du haut du crâne. Malgré l'avertissement de Lightning, l'argenté avait regardé, tourné de l'œil face à la scène macabre et s'était ouvert la tête en tombant sur les débris des portes enfoncées. Son père commençait à s'inquiéter de le voir toujours inconscient malgré les heures qui s'étaient écoulées et ce malgré les paroles du médecin qui se voulaient rassurantes. La jeune femme se leva du fauteuil et s'étira tout comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Hope.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme si un troupeau de chocobos m'était passé dessus, répondit le plus jeune. Mais je suppose que c'est normal ?

- Tu ne t'es pas loupé, en effet, fit-elle en tapotant son index sur son propre front, à l'endroit où Hope s'était blessé. J'aurais pu te soigner, mais j'avais dépensé trop d'énergie à lancer tous mes sorts et à garder Odin auprès de moi. La prochaine fois, tu écouteras ce qu'on te dit.

- Désolé, s'excusa Hope. Vous attendiez que je me réveille avant de partir ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu ne m'as pas renvoyée.

- Renv... Mais comment je fais ça ?

- Si tu juges que je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité, je ne serai plus liée à toi et je pourrai partir. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

L'argenté acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ça semblait facile effectivement, mais dès qu'il songeait à laisser partir Lightning, il sentait son cœur se serrer un peu. Il ne comprenait pas très bien sa réaction d'ailleurs. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et elle n'était pas tellement sociable. Et pourtant...

La jeune femme l'observait attentivement.

« Ton père m'a dit que tu sais lancer des sorts, commença-t-elle sans préambule. En tout cas, plus facilement que d'autres. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

- Je dois avoir plus d'affinités que d'autres.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. La ressemblance est tellement frappante.

- Avec qui ? demanda Hope, un peu perdu.

- L'un de mes compagnons disparus portait le même nom que toi. Tu es son portrait craché, expliqua Lightning. C'était un véritable crève-cœur de le voir mourir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. »

Son visage s'adoucit et l'argenté y lut une tristesse profonde qui lui parut étrange venant de la jeune femme. Elle qui était toujours si froide en apparence...

« Dans le fond, ce n'est pas si mal. Il est libéré de la malédiction des fal'Cie maintenant. Mes autres amis ont peut-être eu droit à une nouvelle vie eux aussi, et mon tour viendra sans doute un jour ou l'autre. »

La guerrière parlait plus pour elle-même. Hope le comprit plutôt clairement.

« Il faut que tu me renvoies maintenant. »

L'argenté cligna bêtement des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il ignora les pincements dans sa poitrine et libéra Lightning de sa mission. Il ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermés quand une forte lumière traversa la fine peau de ses paupières. Dans le halo bleuté qui emplissait le salon, Hope vit la guerrière lui sourire tendrement et finalement disparaître complètement pour le laisser seul. Il sentit aussitôt des fourmis dans son poignet gauche et le leva pour voir ce qui les provoquait. Sous ses yeux se forma un signe constitué de flèches noires.

_Pour que tu puisses m'appeler si tu avais de nouveau besoin de mon aide. Promis, même si c'est pour une chose futile, tu ne risqueras pas ta tête._

L'argenté ricana en entendant les paroles de Lightning en pensées. C'était une bien délicate attention, mais...comment allait-il faire pour cacher la vilaine marque ? Une marque dont il n'avait en réalité aucunement besoin pour parler avec la jeune femme, mais cette dernière, en plus d'être froide, asociale et un rien brutale, avait toujours eu le réveil difficile. La revanche était au fond plutôt gentille.

*_Fin_*

A/N : Et voilà un OS bien dodu qui, j'espère, vous aura plu. Et qui aura été un des plus longs à écrire... Un grand merci à ma bêta de toujours, Flammula, pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés !


End file.
